


The One True Love Of His Life

by deanandsam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brother Feels, Comforting Dean, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester Kissing, Gen, M/M, Season 11, sam and dean - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 05:27:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6941716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This takes place an episode before the brothers find out 'Chuck' is God. </p><p>Sam's worried about Amara's hold over his big brother and that she might split them up, but Dean knows where his heart lies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One True Love Of His Life

Dean strolled into the library only to see his brother sitting at the table hunched over his laptop, a tableau Dean had been witness to for three years now, ever since they'd moved into the bunker. 

The older man sighed.  
He knew they were up to their necks in shit with Amara and her thirst for revenge against her brother, but Dean was a hundred percent convinced the answer to kicking her back into her prison wasn't gonna to be found on any computer.  
No opposable-thumb human had been around to scribble indecipherable prophesies on a Dead Sea Scroll about 'God's sister', seeing she'd been locked away since the beginning of Creation, so Sam's obsessive internet researching was basically useless, only helping to ruin the kid's eyesight even more than it was.

 

Dean had seen Amara up close; too close, he mused running a finger over his lips at the memory of the kiss.  
He puffed out an exasperated grunt at the outlandishness of it all, he'd actually made out with God's sister, but any irony disappeared as he felt Sam's eyes boring into him.

“Hey! You finally roll out of bed?”  
“A hot dude like me needs his beauty sleep to keep this awesome face and body up to scratch,” Dean parried, grinning lecherously at him.

Sam's eye-roll was more than eloquent to inform his big brother just what he thought of that!

 

“How long you been drooling over that computer?” Dean asked, moving to stand behind his sibling and peeking over his shoulder at the open page.  
”Find anything?” he asked more through habit than actual curiosity. He didn't expect a positive reply.

The fact that Sam didn't try to conceal the screen with his body or click the page closed, gave him confirmation of the nothingness his brother had discovered.  
“No huh?” he added, answering his own question before Sam spoke up.

 

“There's got to be something,“ Sam insisted wearily.  
“Dude, “ Dean replied. “You can surf the internet day and night, but you'll never find anything about Amara, cos there's nothing to find.”

“Then what are we going to do, Dean? I let her out, it's up to me to put her back in, not to mention the fact of you being drawn to her....”

A warm fuzzy feeling washed over the older Winchester.  
He intuitively understood that Sam was more worried about his big brother's inexplicable bond with Amara than the fact of her masterplan to destroy Creation.  
It wasn't right, it wasn't logical, it wasn't sane, but when had anything between him and Sam been any of those things? 

Sam was afraid for humanity, yes, but more afraid he'd be separated from Dean if they didn't succeed in getting rid of Amara.  
Afraid she'd take Dean with her when she ended the world leaving Sam in the eternal Darkness or whatever the hell remained after Amara took her revenge on God's universe.

Looking up at his brother, dressed in the ridiculous green robe he'd become inexplicably fond of, Sam lost his habitual aplomb and blurted out.  
“I've been trying to figure out just what this hold is she has over you. You told me it's not sexual, that you don't effectively desire her, yet you're drawn to her, feel for her in some way. Are you sure you can't put a better handle on it?”

Dean shrugged, a faraway gaze clouding his green eyes.  
“If you're looking to me for answers, I ain't got them, Sammy. All I can compare it to is a drug. When she's near, I feel high, as if she can give me boundless joy and eternal happiness. It takes all of my will-power not to accept what she's offering.”

Sam's mouth dropped open in trepidation. “Dean, are you listening to yourself? What you're saying is that you could actually give yourself over to her? Fuck man!”

“I'm not saying that Sammy. Don't put words into my mouth. You asked me how she makes me feel and I told you. But I'm not going to lie, dude. It's hard to walk away from whatever it is she's offering.”

Sam nodded. Underneath his panic he understood Dean's situation only too well.  
Chugging down demon-blood might not be comparable, but the results were. The pull of the addiction, of the power and the high it had given him had been so difficult to turn his back on. 

After a moment of mutual silence, Sam spoke up. “There's one aspect of this Amara thing that niggles at me.”  
Dean raised an inquisitive eye-brow. “Just one?”

Sam ignored his observation and continued on.  
“Usually we're considered a team by any of the fuglies we've encountered in the past; demons, angels or monsters as they might be, but Amara's completely focused on you, man, ignoring me completely.”

Dean couldn't hold back the chuckle that left his lips. “You feeling left out of the Force, young Skywalker? “  


“Dean,” Sam whined. “You know I don't mean it like that. But you gotta admit it's strange she doesn't give me a glance. While Azazel, Ruby and Lilith had a personal agenda with me, you were acknowledged and hunted as much as I was.  
But with Amara, it's as if only you exist. Is she even aware you have a brother?  
How many fuglies have tried to make you do something by threatening me? Doesn't it strike you as strange, Dean?

This bond she has with you has to be something completely different from anything we can imagine, targeted single-mindedly on you, and if we don't know what it's based on, it's gonna be really hard to break.”

 

Dean rubbed at his face before running a hand through his short hair.  
“I can't pin it down, Sam. Like I said, it's not sexual, neither is it that of siblings, nor a parental bond.  
It's something new, a mix of everything and nothing. I.... don't know.....man.”

“You're Michael's vessel, “ Sam mused. “But that can't have any truck with this, cos he's the good guy, or whatever, and Amara is the enemy of God and his douche angels.”  
He pushed back his chair and stood up.  
“I'm lost Dean. I don't think I've ever felt so useless in coming up with an answer to your bond with Amara. I mean how can she have anything in common with you? When could it have happened?”

Sam felt desperation grip him. His brother could be swept away by Amara and he could nothing to stop her.

“Hey, Sammy, “ Dean said, pulling his upset sibling into his arms and guiding his head into the nook between head and shoulder. “Whatever hold she has over me, it's never gonna happen.  
Yeah, she makes it feel good when she's standing in front of me but all I have to do is think of my pain-in-the-ass little brother and of all we've been through together, and no chick, even an all-powerful one like Amara, is gonna take precedence over you, Sammy.  
Then I might not be attracted to HER sexually but I fucking well am to YOU.”

He lifted Sam's chin, took in the moist hazel eyes that had been a part of his life since he was four years old, and with infinite tenderness Dean caught his brother's soft lips with his own, his body responding instantly at the touch, and while he deepened the kiss to banish his sibling's doubts and fears, he understood that not even Amara with all of Creation at her disposal could ever separate him from the one true love of his life.

The end.


End file.
